Truss plates are used to join planks of lumber that form floor and roof trusses used in residential housing. Truss plates typically comprise a backing plate and an array of sharp spike-like prongs or impaling members that extend outwardly from the backing plate. Adjacent planks of a truss with coplanar surfaces can be permanently joined by pounding or pressing the backing member of a truss plate so that its impaling members penetrate the planks.
Truss plates are typically packaged in boxes or cartons. The truss plates are arranged so that their respective backing members are substantially parallel, with the peripheries of the backing members being substantially aligned. The truss plates are then interconnected with some interconnecting means, such as a strap that snugly wraps around the truss plates, to form a unitized bundle. Such a bundle can be conveniently shipped, stored, and handled in the manufacture of trusses.
Prior art machines for bundling truss plates receive an even number of plates, such as two or four plates, and provide the same even number of output plates in a paired, adjacent relationship.